


Ravager's Guide To Parenthood

by The_Pirate_King



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Baby Peter, Childhood, Daddy Kraglin, Daddy Yondu, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Parent Kraglin, Parent Yondu Udonta, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Somehow this ended up being a song fic again, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Still annoyed thats not a tag, Twilight References, ego is a dick, it gets a little weird for a second, well they try, yondu and kraglin are good parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: It should've been a simple mission; retrieve the item and drop it off. Nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the item being a newborn.Now Yondu and Kraglin are left with a son they didn't know they wanted and don't know what to do with.Life gets difficult.





	1. The Retrieval

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my third(?) fic for this fandom! I haven't written a "happy" fic yet and I thought I'd take a stab at it. I wrote some flashbacks in my other fic, "Hate Me" *insert shameless self-promotion here* and I thought I'd just make a whole other fic outta them. This can be read as a prologue to "Hate Me" or as a complete stand alone-you pick. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic will have several chapters but I'm 100% on how many yet. I'll let you all know once I finish completely writing it. 
> 
> Please comment on your thoughts, I feed off of comments and I'm starving D:

* * *

 

_Hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad_   
_The only way you can know is give it all you have_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“The item I wish for you to retrieve is called ‘Peter’.” The man named Ego told Yondu.

 

“And what does this ‘Peter’ look like?” Yondu cocked his head. It could easily be mistaken as an idiosyncrasy but it was really because the chair he was sitting in had the universe’s most uncomfortable headrest. He made a mental note to replace it.

 

“I’m not totally sure,” Ego shrugged. “I’ll give you the coordinates for its location.”

 

“You mean to tell me,” Yondu drawled out. He didn’t typically talk that way unless he was stressed or annoyed but he had a reputation to withhold. “That you want me ta retrieve somethin’ for ya but ya don’t know what it looks like?”

 

“Well,” Ego told him. “It changes form frequently so it’s hard to tell what it’ll look like.”

 

“Oh great,” Yondu crossed his arms. “You’re lookin’ for a shape-shifting object. That makes my job _so much easier_.”

 

“I assure you that this will not be as hard as it sounds,” Ego said. “The object is located on Terra which, as you know, is not an advanced planet. You shouldn’t have any trouble with the retrieval.”

 

“How much are ya payin’ for the retrieval?” Yondu acted disinterested but Ego best be paying well if he’s going all the way out to Terra to locate something that he doesn’t even know what it’ll look like.

 

“Ten billion units.” Ego said as if ten billion units was nothing at all to him. Well, that was more than enough to replace the shitty headrest.

 

“Very well,” Yondu sighed after a long moment. He didn’t want Ego to know how surprised and eager he was to get the money wired to his account. “Send me the location of the object.”

 

“ _Perfect,_ ” Ego gave him what could be considered the creepiest smile Yondu had ever seen which was saying _a lo_ t considering his line of work.

 

* * *

 

 

Yondu shivered as he walked briskly up to the small ranch house. He had forgotten that Terra could get cold in the evenings, even by his standards. He should’ve brought a coat.

 

Sure enough, Yondu had had zero trouble when he reached the Terran ground earlier that day. He had parked him M-ship in an abandoned field at the top of a mountain where no one but him could reach it. He had spent the rest of the day scoping out the farmhouse in hopes of finding the cargo.

 

He didn’t have much of a description to go off of. He was later told that it was pink and yellow. That was it. It was only because of the name Ego had given him earlier that Yondu was able to figure out that “Peter” was being stored in the front bedroom on the bottom floor, which made Yondu’s job all that much easier.

 

The lights in the house had gone out hours ago but Yondu baited his time just to be sure that no one was still awake before he quietly stalked up to the house. He had decided earlier to forgo breaking in through the window (it was much too loud) and opted to pick the extremely simplistic lock on the front door.

 

It had taken him less that a minute to pick the lock. He silently opened the door to the house and crept his way into the front bedroom, shutting the door behind him just in case the old man of the house got up to get something in the kitchen located down the hall.

 

He approached a box of some sort-it was hard to see since Centaurians were notorious for having poor night vision-and found what he was looking for. He had seen the blue bundle in the old man’s arms and heard the man refer to it as “Peter”, so he knew that this was the cargo that Ego was searching for. He pulled the bundle carefully into his arms and opened his jumpsuit to stretch the pouch on his chest, placing the blue bound cargo into it. He looked next to the bed and spotted a small bag that looked full. He quickly swiped the bag too figuring he could sell whatever was in it on Knowhere for a good price.

 

The pouch was something all male Centaurians like himself possessed. It was designed to be a way for them to carry their young around while being hands free but since Yondu had long foregone children, he used it as a place to store cargo and stolen goods. Tonight was no different.

 

Yondu opened the window and crept out into the night. Running at an inhuman speed, he began his assent back to his ship. He’d be lucky if he got an hour’s head start before the old man woke and found “Peter” missing, judging by the Terran sun slowly rising in the sky. If there was one thing that Yondu would give the useless planet, it was that they had beautiful scenery that was unlike any other planet Yondu had been to.

 

It was a long hike back to the ship, even by Yondu’s standards. He had better endurance than any human but this was one _steep_ mountain and he had come to realize that the days in the Missouri summers were humid and absolutely miserable.

 

“Missouri,” Yondu scoffed in annoyance. “More like _Misery_.”

 

It was several more hours before Yondu could spot the trail that led to his ship. He smiled slightly, more out of relief that he was close to getting off this god-forsaken planet and would soon be back on his beloved ship again. He was going to fuck Kraglin senseless once he got back. He figured he deserved it after trekking for so long and getting his crew so many units. He had done well. At least, that’s what his instincts told him and while he tried to suppress them as much as possible, he couldn’t completely get rid of them. Sometimes they weren’t all bad though, they did give him an excuse to get frequent sex from Kraglin who as a Xandarian, lacked instincts.

 

Just as he was about to reach his ship, Yondu heard a strange noise nearby. He paused and waited for the noise again. When he heard nothing he shrugged and continued on his merry way before a similar noise caught his attention.

 

He stood and waited, knowing that the noise would eventually sound again. Whatever it was, he wanted to be sure that no one knew he was there. He wasn’t particularly worried that he’d be followed back to the _Eclector_ but after years of being a Ravager, he knew it was better to be safe than to be sorry.

 

Finally after what felt like hours, the noise came again, as did a feeling of movement from his pouch. Yondu scowled, he had thought that the object he was retrieving was inanimate and thus, could not move.

 

Startled, Yondu quickly opened his jumpsuit and yanked the pouch open. He stared in shock for a brief moment at what he saw before shouting, “ _OH HELL NO!_ ”

 

* * *

 

 

To say the flight back to the _Eclector_ was long would be an understatement. He had spent the better part of an hour calming his “cargo” all while debating what he would do next. After deciding that standing in a field on top of a Terran mountain would yield nothing good, he had boarded his ship and hauled ass back. He needed to talk to Kraglin. Now.

 

Once docked, Yondu wasted no time barking orders at his crew while trying to keep the “cargo” quiet. Luckily for him, it seemed that the incident that he had earlier made the cargo tired and thus, silent.

 

As soon as he was finished instructing his crew, he marched his way to his quarters where he knew Kraglin was waiting. Unlocking the biolock and marching into his room, Yondu walked straight up to his mate, who was lounging on the couch looking over some reports.

 

“Welcome back,” Kraglin said without taking his attention away from the reports he was reading. When he received no response, Kraglin looked up warily from the datapad. “What’s wrong?”

 

“The job is fucked.” Yondu huffed before reaching into his pouch and depositing the “cargo” into Kraglin’s arms. Luckily, Kraglin’s Xandarian reflexes allowed him to catch the object before it hit the couch.

 

“What the hell, Yondu?” Kraglin complained at the captain before looking at said “cargo” and crying out again, “ _What the hell, Yondu?_ ”

 

“It’s a boy!” Yondu said sarcastically, waving his hands for effect.

 

“Why the hell am I holding a Terran child?” Kraglin complained. “Why the fuck did you kidnap a Terran baby?!”

 

“I didn’t _know_ that it was a child, Kraglin.” Yondu growled mostly at realizing what Ego had paid him to do. “I was told that this ‘Peter’ was a shape-shifting object, not a baby. He played me for a fool.”

 

“Well, he didn’t exactly _lie_ ,” Kraglin said but explained after Yondu just arched a brow at him. “Babies do shape-shift, just not in the sense we were expecting.”

 

“Kraglin,” Yondu warned in exasperation. “I really don’t care if he was ‘technically right’. He knows that Ravagers don’t deal in kids and he still had me get one anyway. He knew what he was doin’!”

 

“So what do we do then?” Kraglin held the baby-Peter-up who squirmed in his arms. “Why do we still have ‘im?”

 

“’Cause there are other groups out there huntin’ him down too.” Yondu explained. “He ain’t safe there on Terra.”

 

“So, you kept ‘im?” Kraglin said still confused while shushing the baby who was growing upset more and more as the two talked.

 

“Who knows what Ego is planning for him?” Yondu reasoned. “He didn’t come off as the kind, loving father that was concerned about his child after the mom died. He was creepy as hell, Krags. Not to mention that he _knew_ what day the mother would die. Isn’t that a little weird to you?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Kraglin agreed while rocking the child back and forth. “But that still don’t answer my question.”

 

“I may have morals but that doesn’t mean the other bounty hunters he hired do,” Yondu poured himself a well-deserved drink as he continued. “He ain’t safe. I can’t in good faith leave that child out there to be snatched up by someone else who has less than honorable intentions.”

 

“Cause we’re any better?” Kraglin shot Yondu a brief look before turning his attention back to the whining baby.

 

“Better than them!” Yondu said before taking a long sip of his drink. “I ain’t leavin’ him there to die, Krags. Look at ‘im; he’s all soft and cute and shit. How can I let him stay behind knowin’ someone gonna come and kill ‘im?”

 

“I guess he’s kinda cute,” Kraglin admitted. “But what are we gonna do now? We can’t just take ‘im back to his father like you said.”

 

“We keep him,” Yondu shrugged.

 

“And do _what_ with him exactly?” Kraglin shot Yondu an incredulous look.

 

“Raise him,” Yondu shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “That’s the only thing we can do, really.”

 

“What’re we gonna tell the crew?” Kraglin asked as he finally got the baby to quiet.

 

“Tell them the truth I guess,” Yondu contemplated Kraglin’s question. “But tell ‘em be can’t return the baby because the person that hired us has ill intentions and Ravagers got a code.”

 

“What if the other factions find out? Then what?” Kraglin asked Yondu in a concerned but hushed tone. He didn’t want to wake the slumbering child.

 

“We tell ‘em the truth too. We can’t hide this from them but I ain’t returning that child. Code be dammed.”

 

“We’re really keepin’ it, huh?” Kraglin began to wrap his head around the idea of having a baby on board.

 

“Yeah, we are.” Yondu smirked at his mate, knowing exactly what was going through his head. “Congrats, it’s a boy.”

 

* * *

 

 

_And I hope that you don't suffer but take the pain_


	2. Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin and Horuz are sent back to Earth to gather supplies. Things get freaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! First of all, thank you so much to everyone who commented, left kudos and basically read my fic! I am so glad that it's being so well received! Hopefully, you guys like this chapter as much as you liked the last one. 
> 
> A bit on this chapter: It started off as a regular chapter (which you will see) and then got really weird as I continued on. I don't know where the last half of this chapter came from and I almost deleted it but I thought it was too funny so I opted to leave it in. I will warn you though: the last half of this chapter gets kinda cracky. Sorry not sorry. I think it's funny.

* * *

 

   _Oh, don't you worry_  
 _You'll find yourself_  
 _Follow your heart_  
 _And nothing else_

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Yondu.”

 

“Kraglin,”

 

“Yondu!”

 

“Kraglin!”

 

“Yondu?”

 

“Kraglin?”

 

“ _Yondu?!_ ”

 

“ _Kraglin!_ ”

 

Yondu’s crew watched the two mates argue _loudly_ on the bridge of the ship, their heads whipping back and forth depending on who was talking. Kraglin, to everyone’s surprise, was whining at the captain while Yondu was mimicking his mate.

 

No one had ever seen Kraglin act this way before. Kraglin was notoriously indomitable and honestly, he could be a grade-a asshole when he wanted to be. He was always all business whenever he was out on the ship and sometimes he was stricter than Yondu. So to see Kraglin full on whining at the captain was a sight that shocked everyone.

 

“YONDU!” Kraglin whined again.

 

“Kraglin, I swear to fuck if you do not cease your incessant whining I’m going to-“ Yondu threatened but stopped when a quiet whining sounded from his pouch. “ _Fuck!_ ” He hissed and bounced back on forth.

 

“Cap’, can I just _politely_ ask you what the ever loving fuck is happening right now and what the hell is that noise?” Horuz finally asked on behalf of the entire crew.

 

“It’s a baby,” Oblo spoke up. “What’s a baby doin’ on the ship?”

 

“Uh,” Kraglin said stupidly.

 

Yondu rolled his eyes at his mate’s reaction before finally speaking up. “Remember that deal we was supposed to do with that guy, Ego?” Everyone nodded. “Well, we ain’t doin’ it no more.” Yondu’s accent slipped out due to the stress of the situation.

 

“Why not?” Horuz demanded a little irritated.

 

‘’Cause I said so,” Yondu glared a warning at his second mate. “Turns out the damn asshole wanted us to traffic a child for him. Well, we Ravagers don’t traffic kids.”

 

“So why not return him then?” Tulk asked his captain.

 

“Because we ain’t the only people out there lookin’ for him.” Yondu answered. “There are other bounty hunters out there coming to retrieve the kid. Problem is, they don’t have no problems trafficking the kid. Who knows what his daddy is planning. But I can assure you that it ain’t anything good. The man’s a creep and there’s no way in hell I’m lettin’ some innocent baby get killed or turned into a slave. Not on my watch.”

 

He knew that the moment he informed the crew that he thought that Ego was planning on either killing or using the child as a slave that he’d won over the crew. Many of his crew were once slaves themselves, just like he was at one time, and would do anything to keep other children from experiencing that fate.

 

“So we keepin’ him then?” Oblo asked.

 

“Yeah, we keepin’ the runt.” Kraglin finally spoke. “From what we’ve gathered, his name is Peter and he’s only a few months old. He ain’t got no mama to look after him.”

 

“So what’re we gonna do with him then?” Horuz glared at the two mates.

 

“Raise him,” Kraglin shrugged. “He may end up being a mighty fine Ravager.”

 

“Speaking of the kid,” Yondu looked back at his mate. “You need to get down there and get the kid some supplies. Stars knows we ain’t equipped here and I doubt Terran babies are able to process our foods.”

 

“Why do I gots to do it?” Kraglin complained not at all sold on the idea of having to visit the primitive planet.

 

“’Cause you’re the only one who could pass as one of them.” Yondu justified. “I sure as hell can’t blend in down there. Besides, you did all that reading last night on Terran children so you know what they eat.”

 

It was true though. After accepting the fact that he was now responsible for raising a child, Kraglin had downloaded as many books on Terran children and parenting as he could, determined to learn everything there was to know about the two topics. Yondu had found this insanely amusing.

 

“Can’t I bring someone to help me?” Kraglin begged.

 

“Horuz, you had kids at one point didn’t you?” Yondu looked at the other mate.

 

“Oh no,” Horuz immediately protested. “You ain’t dragging me into this.”

 

“I asked you a question.” Yondu glared at the man, flipping his coat back to reveal his Yaka arrow.

 

“Yes,” Horuz groaned. “I had two kids that died years ago.”

 

“Perfect,” Yondu smirked. “You two can take Kraglin’s M-Ship and go steal some stuff. It shouldn’t be too hard since Terra is so primitive and hardly has any security whatsoever.”

 

“ _Great_ ,” Horuz glared at Kraglin who gave him a triumphant smirk as he stomped off towards Kraglin’s ship.

 

* * *

 

“Here’s how this is gonna go,” Kraglin said as he landed the ship in a wide, empty field. “We need what they call ‘formula’ and diapers. Mostly ‘formula’ since we don’t have any on ship.”

 

“We’ll need clothes too,” Horuz muttered.

 

“You think so?” Kraglin asked as they exited the ship.

 

“Well yeah,” Horuz rolled his eyes as they took in a sign that read ‘Welcome To Forks’ “You planning on having a naked baby?”

 

“I get the point.” Kraglin rolled his eyes. “Let’s split up and meet back here in two hours.”

 

“Fine,” Horuz grunted and turned to walk down an empty street.

 

* * *

 

Kraglin made his way towards what he thought was town. This town was turning out to be quite small and Kraglin wondered if he made the wrong choice landing here. He thought that this town would be an easy target since it was so small but he didn't really stop to think about the fact that small towns didn’t often have large shopping centers either. Whaps.

Kraglin made his way towards what he thought was town. This town was turning out to be quite small and Kraglin wondered if he made the wrong choice landing here. He thought that this town would be an easy target since it was so small but he didn't really stop to think about the fact that small towns didn’t often have large shopping centers either. Whaps.

 

He peeked into a few shops that only had useless things in them like human electronics before finally finding a baby store. He easily picked the lock and made his way inside. The alarm the shop had proved to be the easiest alarm he’d ever disarmed in his entire career as a Ravager. Possibly even his entire life.

 

He looked through some merchandise before he found some clothes that looked to be about Peter’s size. He didn’t know exactly how old Peter was but the books he’d downloaded last night about Terran children said that they grew quickly, so he figured getting stuff in larger sizes would probably be a good idea.

 

He sorted through some of the clothes that were absolutely atrocious before he saw what could’ve been the cutest outfit he’d ever seen. He let out a – _manly_ \- squeal before picking it up.

 

The onesie was a powder blue and had covered hands and feet. Closer examination revealed that the mittens were removable which was even better. It had a little hood with round ears attached and the stomach was a fluffy white material. The feet had little paws with grips on them and Kraglin could just picture how cute Peter would look all dressed up in the outfit so he wasted no time pocketing the onesie along with several other sizes for when Peter grew.

 

He grabbed many other pairs of pants and shirts, some pajamas, shoes, socks and hats. Yondu would probably scoff and tell him he went overboard but he just couldn’t help but picture how cute his boy would look in all the little outfits.

 

Before he left, Kraglin decided to grab several books, toys, stuffed animals and blankets as well for Peter. He wasn’t sure if the boy would like them but dammit if he didn’t have the option.

 

After leaving the store with a bag full of goodies, Kraglin passed a bookshop. He almost ignored it but thought about when Peter would get older. Would it be a good idea to make sure that Peter was able to read and write in his home planet’s tongue? He finally decided that he’d rather be safe than sorry when it came to the little baby.

 

He easily entered the shop and began scanning the books with his mobile translator. He certainly couldn’t read the strange language but that’s what the translator was for. Thanks to the translator, he was able to find and pocket several workbooks for all ages and even grabbed some storybooks and a few cookbooks so he knew what to feed his poor baby.

 

Pleased with himself, Kraglin exited the shop and noted the time. He needed to start heading back to the ship so Horuz didn’t leave him behind. He knew Yondu would come back for him, but Horuz was a grumpy bastard who would no doubt leave him behind and Kraglin really didn’t feel like exploring the Terran forests until Yondu returned.

 

As he meandered his way through the empty streets and onto the road leading back to the forest where he parked the M-ship, Kraglin noticed some strange movement out of the corner of his eye. Backing up, he spotted a figure concealed by trees and darkness.

 

To a Terran (even Centaurian like Yondu), this figure would blend in with the darkness of the early morning but with Kraglin being a Xandarian, he had excellent night-vision, which allowed him to make out the figure.

 

It appeared to be Terran but there was something that was strange about the figure. It seemed paler than the Terrans Kraglin had seen on the dataweb and in the books he’d downloaded. The figure also had piercing red eyes and long teeth that Kraglin knew _definitely_ did not match a Terran’s. It was using these fangs to bite into an animal that it was holding which Kraglin thought was quite odd.

 

“Greetings!” Kraglin waved to the figure that had turned to stare at him. “What are you doing here on Terra? Did your ship crash?”

 

No response. The figure just gave him an incredulous look before dropping the animal that it had been, well, drinking from. The figure straightened itself upright and faced him head on.

 

“Do ya don’t know Xandarian?” Kraglin asked, switching to Common. “You must not be from a Xandarian colony then, though you certainly could pass for one. I must ask; what are ya doing drinking from that animal? Do you not know what kind of insane diseases it may have?”

 

The figure cocked its head in confusion before glaring at Kraglin.

 

“Uh,” Kraglin muttered as an uncomfortable feeling flooded him. “You okay over there, Bud?”

 

The figure hissed before rushing at him. Fortunately for Kraglin, his Xandarian reflexes allowed for him to easily dodge the figure that had practically flown at him.

 

“What was that for?!” Kraglin asked in surprise. “I ain’t done nothin’ wrong!”

 

The figure said nothing as it flew at him again, its hands grabbing for his throat. Kraglin glared at the..whatever it was…and dodged again. He was getting mighty irritated.

 

“What is wrong with ya?” Kraglin snarled. “I was just makin’ sure you was okay!”

 

“You’re fast for a human,” The figure hissed as it charged him.

 

Kraglin quickly realized that the figure was speaking in a human language that Yondu had once called English. Thankfully, when Yondu had learned the language a few years back, Kraglin had been his “study buddy” and thus had become proficient in English as well. He couldn’t read it and wasn’t nearly as fluent as Yondu, but he could get by-especially with the help of his implant.

 

“I’m not from here,” Kraglin said. “I’m from Xandar.”

 

“Xandar?” The figure asked as it continued its attempted assault. “Where the hell is Xandar?”

 

“Up,” Kraglin pointed at the sky and continued to dodge the psychotic human. “It’s a planet in a different galaxy.”

 

“You’re crazy!” The human growled and swiped at him. “I can’t let you live after you saw me. It’s too dangerous. I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re the crazy one, attacking me for no good reason.” Kraglin managed as he dodged the human again.

 

“You saw too much,” The human explained before swiping again but barely missing. Kraglin was beginning to realize there was no reasoning with this psychopath. “I have to kill you.”

 

Oh, that word he knew without the help of his translator. Kraglin glared at the human threatening him. This crazy Terran was actually going to try to kill him!

 

“You think you’re gonna be able to kill me?” Kraglin sneered and blocked the psycho as he tried yet another attack. “Do you honestly think your human reflexes and fighting skills are enough to hurt, let alone _kill_ me?”

 

“I’m not just a human,” The psycho told him. “I’m a vampire and I can’t let you live now that you’ve seen me and know what I am. I’m just trying to live here peacefully with my family. I can’t afford any problems.”

 

The “vampire” barreled at him again which Kraglin easily dodged.

 

“Now now,” Kraglin chuckled. “I don’t care whatcha are. I ain’t here for a fight but I ain’t about to turn one down either. But you’re wasting my time with your mediocre fighting skills.”

 

“I’ll show you mediocre!” The vampire shouted before rushing Kraglin again. While Kraglin was able to dodge the vampire’s advance, he did get a small scratch in on Kraglin’s bicep.

 

Kraglin looked down at the scratch before swiping some of his blue blood on his finger and examining it.

 

“Well look whatcha did now,” Kraglin glared at the vampire. “Ya cut my poor arm. That ain’t very nice.”

 

“Your blood,” The vampire gasped. “It’s blue!”

 

“Yeah, it is. All Xandarian’s have blue blood. It’s common knowledge, and I don’t take kindly to being cut.” Kraglin rolled his eyes before warning the vampire in a hard voice, “I’ll give ya five seconds to scram before I make your pitiful life more miserable than it already is.”

 

“You think you can take me? You’re just a scrawny human with weird blood. I can take you out easily.” The vampire laughed before rushing at him again.

 

“Now, that’s a mighty rude thing to say, Boy-o.” Kraglin sneered before whipping out one of his carved knives.

 

“It doesn’t matter since you’re going to die,” The vampire growled before attacking again.

 

Kraglin smirked menacingly at the vampire before quickly spinning out of the vampire’s line of attack. As he dodged the attack, his knives cut up the arm of the vampire who hissed in pain.

 

“You’re pretty good with those knives,” The vampire observed.

 

“I’m pretty infamous where I come from for bein’ deadly with them.” Kraglin shrugged before flinging one casually at the vampire. The vampire had no time to dodge the sudden attack and hissed as he registered the knife that was lodged in his bicep.

 

“Now,” Kraglin sauntered over to the vampire to retrieve his knife. “I’m runnin’ outta time and I got places to be so I’m just gonna take this here knife and head out, okay?”

 

When the vampire made no move to stop Kraglin he patted the vampire condescendingly on the shoulder before walking away, calling over his shoulder, “Nice meetin’ ya, Kid.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kraglin just barely made it back to the M-Ship in time and quickly boarded it before taking the controls, much to Horuz’s dismay.

 

“What took you so long?” Horuz complained from the copilot’s seat.

 

“Ran into a might strange fella,” Kraglin shrugged.

 

“Me too,” Horuz admitted. “It was some giant wolf thing. Chased me half way back to the ship before I shot it in the paw.”

 

“You let it chase ya that far?” Kraglin chuckled.

 

“Didn’t think it’d have that good of stamina.” Horuz shrugged. “Who was the guy you met?”

 

“Some guy that called himself a ‘vampire’.” Kraglin told the second mate as they approached the _Eclector_. “He attacked me so we got in a bit of a scuffle.”

 

“Is that why you took so long?”

 

“Yeah,” Kraglin nodded as he docked the ship. “Kinda rude if you ask me. Them Terrans are a weird bunch.”

 

“Agreed.”

 

* * *

 

 

  _And you can do this if you try_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm he-ha-larious guys. 
> 
> Edward, meet Kraglin. Kraglin, Edward. That's basically the last half of this chapter XD I promise the rest of this fic will not be that cracky!


	3. Fuzzy Bear Onsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kraglin returns with his latest haul. Yondu reveals information about Peter. Bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! So this chapter is basically all fluff. So the story is set in modern day, just so we all aren't confused about that since there's some references to modern technology. Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter! Please let me know if you see mistakes. I did a little bit of a read through but I think I may have missed some stuff!

* * *

 

_It was like falling deep in love_   
_I heard the angels cry above_

 

* * *

 

 

“Welcome back,” Yondu smirked at his mate and Kraglin flopped down on the couch in their quarters. “Took you long enough.”

 

“Ran into some trouble along the way,” Kraglin huffed.

 

“I’m assuming you handled it.” Yondu chuckled.

 

“Of course I did.” Kraglin rolled his eyes before depositing the goodies he and Horuz had swiped onto the table in front of him. “Here. I got the stuff.”

 

“That’s a lot of stuff,” Yondu observed as he shifted through the baby clothes before holding up the onesie that Kraglin had found. “Was this entirely necessary?”

 

“Yes,” Kraglin smiled as he mentally pictured Peter wearing the adorable outfit. “I bought one in sizes all the way up until 20 months!”

 

“Oh stars,” Yondu rolled his eyes. “This poor child.”

 

“He’s gonna look precious!” Kraglin defended himself before looking around. “Where’s the little man anyway?”

 

“He’s in the makeshift crib Oblo made him,” Yondu pointed across the room. Sure enough, there was a wooden box that was elevated off the ground but sturdy enough for a child. It wasn’t the safest bed but it would do until they could land on another planet and get-steal-a better one.

 

Kraglin got up and strode over to retrieve the baby. He smiled softly when he leaned over the crib and was greeted by sparkling green eyes. The baby was wiggling his legs while shoving his fist in his mouth but otherwise looked perfectly content. As soon as he spotted Kraglin, he wormed around in excitement.

 

Kraglin gently reached into the crib and pulled the baby to his chest, cooing as he combed his fingers through the baby’s soft hair.

 

“Hey there, little man.” Kraglin cooed at the adorable baby. “Were you a good boy while Papa was gone?”

 

“Papa, huh?” Yondu said in Kraglin’s ear as he came up behind the Xandarian and wrapped his arms around his waist.

 

“Well, if we’re raisin’ the kid then we might as well accept that one of us is gonna be his ‘Papa’ and the other his ‘Daddy’.” Kraglin shrugged as he let Peter wrap his tiny hand around his pinky finger. “Thought you’d prefer ‘Daddy’.”

 

“I don't mind either way,” Yondu hummed. Kraglin noted that Yondu was being surprisingly docile and a little more affectionate than he typically was-even in private.

 

Yondu wasn’t one for outward affection. He wasn’t stone cold like some of the crew often believed, but he wasn’t someone who’d seek out physical affection either. If Kraglin cuddled up to him when they were alone at night, Yondu would return the cuddle or hug but he wouldn’t usually initiate it. This never really bothered Kraglin but the sudden change in his mate’s demeanor was interesting and Kraglin made a mental note to bring it up later.

 

“Let’s change him and I’ll dress him up,” Kraglin smiled and made his way to their table, Yondu trailing closely behind. “Can you get out that green blanket? The translator says it’s a changing table blanket.”

 

“Sure,” Yondu sorted through some of the stuff before finding the blanket. He ripped the packaging off before laying it out on the table so Kraglin could set the baby down.

 

Changing Peter was an experience for everyone it seemed. As it turns out, babies don’t lie still and diapers were significantly more complicated than they appear.

 

“Why are these contraptions so fucking hard?” Yondu complained as he attempted to figure out which side went where on Peter.

 

“Yondu! Language!” Kraglin scolded which earned him an eye roll from Yondu. “We can’t have him learning bad words at such a young age!”

 

“Please,” Yondu snorted in amusement and he held the diaper up. “He’s growing up on a Ravager ship. You honestly think the kid isn’t going to hear swear words?”

 

“Well, he doesn’t have to hear them from us. Give me that,” Kraglin snatched the diaper from his mate and proceeded to follow the steps he’d found on some human website called _Wikihow_. “I don’t want my son’s first word to be ‘fuck’.”

 

“Your son?” Yondu half asked, half stated, while giving his mate an intense look that Kraglin couldn’t quite place but it left a tingling feeling in his stomach.

 

“Well, I’m raisin’ him, ain’t I?” Kraglin shot his mate a look over his shoulder and continued to follow the steps on the screen.

 

“I guess it’s just funny to hear.” Yondu shrugged but the look didn’t leave his eyes as he observed his flustered mate finish changing their “son.”

 

As soon as the boy had his diaper on, Kraglin fished out the outfit he had nearly died over. Holding the several sizes up, he compared them with Peter’s tiny body, trying to match the correct size.

 

“If only we knew his age,” Kraglin said as he compared two different sizes.

 

“We do.” Yondu said and strided over to the blue bag he’d grabbed when he retrieved Peter. It laid against the crib, mostly forgotten until that moment.

 

Yondu unzipped the bag and pulled out a binder with contained several pieces of paper that were stuffed in individual protective covers. Flipping through the binder, Yondu landed on the paper he was looking for and unclipped it from the spiral before bringing it to his mate and showing him the paper.

 

“What’s that?” Kraglin squinted at the paper while allowing Peter to amuse himself with Kraglin’s fingers. “I can’t read it, it’s written in English.”

 

Contrary to common belief, Yondu was actually very intelligent. He spoke many different languages and was fluent enough to read most of them. Most of the crew did not associate his intelligence with his ability to strategize and make quick decisions. When alone with his mate, Yondu spoke with out his accent but preferred to use it when around the crew in order to keep himself somewhat relatable and keep the peace. He had suggested Kraglin do the same when he first admitted Kraglin to his ship.

 

“It’s Peter’s birth certificate.” Yondu stated before pointing to various parts of the paper and explaining what they said. “This says that his birthday is June 21st, he was born in Missouri, his mother’s name was Meredith, he has green eyes and blond hair and weighed about eight pounds at birth.”

 

“What the hell is ‘eight pounds’ in Common?” Kraglin scrunched his face up.

 

“Hell if I know,” Yondu shrugged. “I’m assuming that it’s pretty big judging by his weight now.”

 

“He’s not fat!” Kraglin protested and turned to tickle the baby’s tummy while cooing at him, “Are you little man? No, you’re Papa’s perfect boy.” The baby just squealed in delight at the attention and wiggled his arms around. The display was so adorable that even Yondu couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

“He’s about eight months,” Yondu informed his mate and picked up the correctly sized onsie and held it out to Kraglin.

 

“He’s just a newborn still!” Kraglin gasped. He knew the baby was little but he didn’t know he was that small. “I can’t believe Ego was trying to enslave a newborn!”

 

“I told you the guy was a scumbag,” Yondu shrugged as he watched Kraglin dress the boy. “That’s why I opted to keep Peter instead of return him to his family on Earth. It seems by the letter his mother put in the binder that his grandfather was probably gonna give him away regardless.”

 

“Well, it’s good that we got to him first then,” Kraglin muttered and buttoned the final button before tugging the hood over Peter’s blond curls and holding him up for Yondu to see. “Ta-da!”

 

“Oh stars save us all,” Yondu laughed. Peter looked absolutely precious. He blinked his huge green eyes at his Daddy and wiggled his covered arms. The hood made the kid look like some baby animal he’d seen in some of the books about Terra Kraglin had downloaded- bears he thought. He chuckled at the baby and tickled his cheeks making the baby giggle.

 

“He’s too damn cute, Kraglin.” Yondu finally admitted.

 

“I know! That’s why I got it for him!” Kraglin said triumphantly.

 

The pair spent several more hours playing with Peter, changing him, feeding him, burping him, changing him again (“He’s a shit machine!” Yondu had declared while changing him the second time), and finally putting him to bed.

 

The latter took the mates nearly half an hour to do. Peter did not seem like he wanted to be put to sleep that night and Kraglin was convinced they’d be awake all night. That is until Yondu started to whistle, his arrow zooming over Peter’s tiny head. Peter absolutely squealed in delight and before they knew it, his eyes had closed and he was sleeping.

 

“I thought we’d never get him to bed,” Yondu admitted as he and Kraglin slipped into their own bed.

 

“Me either,” Kraglin chuckled quietly so he didn’t wake Peter. “So, tell me something.”

 

“Okay?” Yondu gave him an amused look.

 

“Earlier this evening you kept giving me this look,” Kraglin said. “I couldn’t really figure it out but it’s not one you’ve ever given me before.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Yondu said smoothly.

 

“ _Yondu,_ ” Kraglin narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

 

“Okay, okay,” Yondu rolled his eyes. “So you already know that Centaurians are extremely instinctual.”

 

“Yeah, I figured that out a while ago.” Kraglin snickered at the very non-PG memory of his first experience with Yondu’s instincts.

 

Yondu snorted at his mate’s smirk, “Well, because you’re my mate, I automatically am pretty sensitive to your emotions. So, when you held Peter, I immediately got hit with all the emotions your were just about chucking at my face.”

 

“What were they?”

 

“Love.” Yondu smiled softly at his mate. “You loved him. The moment I got the reading from you, I figured out they weren’t directed at me but rather at Peter. The moment my instincts realized this they decided that the reason that you love Peter so much is because I gave him to you.”

 

“Well you kinda did.” Kraglin pointed out.

 

“No,” Yondu chuckled. “My instincts were saying that I _literally_ gave him to you.”

 

“ _You did._ ” At this point Kraglin was just being funny and wanted Yondu to completely admit what he was hinting out.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Yondu glared without anger at his mate. “My instincts were telling me that I literally impregnated you with Peter and that you had given birth to him!”

 

“Oh,” Kraglin feigned innocence.

 

“Yeah,” Yondu huffed. “So they now see Peter as my heir or son. As if he were a Centaurian. Now they want me to carry him around in my pouch for safety, make sure you feed him, that he’s bathed and happy.”

 

“Like a normal father,” Kraglin pointed out before halting. “Wait, what do ya mean ‘you feed him’?”

 

“As in, you nurse him.” Yondu winked at his mate and chuckled before dodging the hit to the back of his head. “I never said they made sense!”

 

“I ain’t nursing him, Yondu.” Kraglin huffed in annoyance.

 

“It’d be weird if you did, Kraglin.” Yondu snorted.

 

“Glad we worked that out then,” Kraglin laughed. “So you really see us as a family then, huh?”

 

“I do.” Yondu admitted. “What’s it like to be a papa, Krag?”

 

“You tell me, Daddy.” Kraglin leaned forward to kiss his mate deeply. Typically a kiss like that would lead to sex but with the baby across the room, that was an automatic no-go. They could get kinky when they wanted to but they weren’t _that_ kinky.

 

After breaking off the kiss, Kraglin laid himself across Yondu’s broad chest and closed his eyes, letting Yondu’s heartbeat and the sound of Peter’s little snores lull him into sleep.

 

“Krags?” Yondu asked and received a half-asleep hum back. “Don’t use ‘Daddy’ like that. ‘Tis creepy when you say it like that.”

 

* * *

_The day that you gave me a son_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!


	4. Learning Curves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honda's crew teaches him new tips and tricks about babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! I apologize for this taking so long! I had to come up with some more ideas. I'm trying to come up with ideas but I don't have any kids so I'm just creating my own ideas as I go. Also, as far as milestones go, I'm probably going to be off, I'm just going by what I did and when based off of what my mom has told me. I walked at nine months and said real words at like ten or eleven. Might be early but idk. So, if any of you guys have kids please let me know what are some accurate milestones. Also, if anyone has any ideas please don't hesitate to send them my way! 
> 
> For my Spanish speaking reader(s):
> 
> ¡Hola! ¿Como están uds? ¡Gracias para ti poor leen mi cuento y si tu tener un idea por el cuento dígame por favor! Le ruego me disculpe por mis errores. Mi español es muy básico cuando yo escribo, y yo no sé por qué.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 _Any type of love, it will be shown,_  
Like every single tree reached for the sky.  
If you're gonna fall, I'll let you know

  

* * *

 

 

“Yondu! Yondu! _There oh my god!_ ” Came Kraglin’s frantic cries from behind his hand.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Was Yondu’s response to his mate. “Holy shit,” Yondu said as he peered over Kraglin’s shoulder. “He’s literally a shit factory.”

 

“I know,” Kraglin complained as he snatched the new box of wipes from his mate’s hands. “That’s why I need you to keep handing me wipes. I don’t think I’m ever going to get his ass completely clean.”

 

“He’s damn lucky he’s adorable.” Yondu grumbled despite the smile on his face as he looked over his son. For his part, Peter was having an absolute ball. It was becoming more and more apparent that Peter thrived off of his parents’ undivided attention. It was like giving a puppy a bone.

 

“I can’t wait to potty train him,” Kraglin laughed as Peter clapped his hands together as his father wrapped a fresh diaper around him. “I swear if he shits in this two minutes from now like last time I’m going to have a conniption.”

 

“’He’s just a baby, Yondu’,” Yondu mimicked his mate as he tickled Peter’s round belly.

 

“He is,” Kraglin laughed as he redressed the baby. “He just shits more than normal.”

 

“That’s a damn understatement.” Yondu snorted but cooed at his baby’s outfit when Kraglin held him up.

 

The baby was very obviously not too pleased about being held up but didn’t cry, he just kicked his chubby legs around in the air until Kraglin settled him on his hip.

 

“Okay,” Kraglin laughed at his mate’s cooing. “Time for breakfast.”

 

“Already on it,” Yondu laughed and retrieved the bottle he’d made while Kraglin was cleaning Peter. “Should be cool enough now, I wasn’t anticipating a full on blow out.”

 

“Test in on your wrist.” Kraglin suggested as he sat down at the small table they had set up in their tiny kitchen. “That’s what all the baby books say to do.”

 

“Da.” Peter cooed while Yondu followed Kraglin’s advice.

 

“Yondu!” Kraglin exclaimed. “I think he’s trying to speak!”

 

“He only said ‘Da’.” Yondu pointed out as he handed the bottle of milk to his mate.

 

“That’s a first step in saying ‘Dada’!” Kraglin smiled as he leaned his son back and put the bottle to Peter’s lips who eagerly began to suck on the nipple.

 

“You’re literally become one of _those_ parents.” Yondu teased as he settled in the chain opposite of his mate and Peter.

 

“Up until now we couldn’t have children of our own,” Kraglin pointed out as he stroked Peter’s soft hair. “Then out of nowhere you plop a baby in my arms and tell me that he’s mine. What did you think was going to happen?”

 

“Ah, hell!” Yondu groaned knowing full well his mate was right. Several years ago, the conversation about children had come up and the mates decided it wouldn’t be such an awful idea if they had a child of their own. They had tried and tried for the better part of the year, only to discover that they couldn’t have children of their own. It had been especially hard on Kraglin who was the male carrier and would’ve been the one to give birth but they had had enough time to move on. Once Peter had come into their lives, Kraglin seemed much happier and well, more fulfilled and Yondu wasn’t complaining.

 

“He sure does like his milk.” Kraglin commented absent-mindedly as he walked his son eagerly drink his bottle.

 

“’Tis probably why he weighs so much.” Yondu snorted as Kraglin shot him a glare. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing! If anything it’s a good thing! Means he’s got a good appetite and is healthy.”

 

“That’s true.” Kraglin agreed and returned his attention to their son. “He’s awful cute.”

 

Yondu couldn’t help but agree, though he figured that at this point Peter could be the ugliest baby anyone had ever seen and he and Kraglin still would’ve thought he was the most adorable baby in the entire galaxy.

 

“He almost done?” Yondu changed the topic. “We gots lots of work to do on the bridge today. I’ve got a few jobs lined up for us.”

 

“Yeah, he’s nearly finished.” Kraglin replied as he stood up and made his way to the sink. “What kind of jobs you got?”

 

“Nothin’ too major,” Yondu watched as Kraglin gently removed the empty bottle, tossing it into the sink before placing the baby on his shoulder and patting his back. “What are you doin’ to our poor son?”

 

“Burpin’ him. Terran children need to be burped otherwise their tiny tummies hurt. Ain’t that right, Petey?” Kraglin cooed as he continued to pat Peter’s back. “Where’s these jobs at?”

 

“We gotta pick up some artifacts from Hrax and deliver them to the Collector on Knowhere.” Yondu said. “Figured we could pick up some more stuff for Pete while we were there.”

 

“Hopefully nothin’ dangerous then.” Kraglin commented as Peter let out a tiny burp making both mates chuckle.

 

“Even his burps are adorable.” Yondu snorted and made his way to his mate and baby, quickly tickling the boy’s cheeks. “Nah, I sent Tullk out to retrieve them, he should be back soon enough. The artifact is located in an abandoned Kylorian ship so he ain’t gotta worry about security stuff.”

 

“Good ‘cause I don’t want to put Peter in any danger.” Kraglin admitted as he allowed Yondu to take their son and place him in his pouch.

 

The two mates made their way to the bridge where Yondu immediately began to bark orders at the crew. Just because he’s got a baby on his chest doesn’t mean he’s still not the same captain he was a few days ago before they retrieved Peter.

 

“So, Cap’n,” Oblo approached him later in the day as Yondu was looking over other jobs on Knowhere.

 

“Yeah?” Yondu looked up at his crewmate who shifted back and forth uncomfortably.

 

“I was wonderin’ if you needed any help takin’ care of little Peter.” Oblo finally spit out.

 

“Why?” Yondu asked skeptically.

 

“I have a son a few years older than Peter and I wouldn’t mind watchin’ him if you needed every once in a while. I’d be glad to have a baby around again.”

 

“You know how to change diapers?” Yondu tested.

 

“Sure,” Oblo gave a lopsided grin. “Ain’t the funnest part of havin’ a baby but I’ve done it plenty of times.”

 

“And prepare a bottle?”

 

“Yeah, you gotta test it on your wrist to make sure it ain’t too hot.” Oblo shrugged.

 

“I’ll let you know if we need any help then,” Yondu approved. He genuinely appreciated the crew’s interest in caring for his son. He knew plenty of his crew had children on their home planets that they missed but he never expected them to live vicariously through his own son.

 

“Hey,” Kraglin approached Yondu after Oblo had left. “What was that about?”

 

“He wanted to know if he could help us with Pete.” Yondu told his mate as he handed off their son, knowing that was the real reason Kraglin had wandered over. “Told him if we needed help we’d let him know.”

 

“Wouldn’t be a terrible idea.” Kraglin shrugged before his eyes went wide. “Oh!”

 

“What?” Yondu nearly shot out of his chair at the exclamation. Kraglin sounded genuinely shocked.

 

“I’m thinking someone’s hungry.” Kraglin began laughing and pointed at their son who was settled on Kraglin’s chest, his head turned in towards Kraglin’s heart.

 

“What’s he doin’?” Yondu asked in confusion.

 

“He’s tryin’ to nurse.” Kraglin kept laughing. Yondu could see that Peter was sucking on Kraglin’s shirt and let out a bark of his own laughter.

 

“You best go get him a bottle then,” Yondu teased. “Otherwise he just might get ya to lactate.”

 

“Yondu!” Kraglin glared and reprimanded his mate but eventual let a smirk cross his face. “I ain’t gonna lactate. But I am goin’ to go feed him.”

 

With Kraglin and his son gone, Yondu allowed himself to really become immersed in his work. When he had Peter, part of his mind was always on alert, listening to the crew to be sure no one was trying to pull anything on him.

 

Not too long after, Tullk docked in the hangar. Yondu, and several other crewmembers went to meet him and inspect the item the Collector had requested. The item was nothing special, just a dagger with old writing on it. It was probably something ancient and was once an heirloom but Yondu could care less. He threw the item into the safe where it would stay until they arrived in Knowhere and set their course to the old Celestial head.

 

“How’s the little ‘un?” Tullk asked.

 

“He’s good, a bit of a shit factory though.” Yondu admitted which received a loud bark of laughter.

 

“The usually are.” Tullk shook his head.

 

“You got a kid too?” Yondu asked. He didn’t know much about Tullk’s past, just that he didn’t have a lot of money and was a loyal crewmate.

 

“Yeah, a little girl.” Tullk said with a soft smile. “She’s about ten now. Good kid though. She’s a lot happier now that I can send them more money in order to eat and go to school.”

 

“I bet.” Yondu hummed.

 

“Babies love to be tossed in the air,” Tullk said off handedly.

 

“Do they now?” Yondu arched a brow but made a mental note to try it with Peter. No doubt he’d get a smack from Kraglin but he’d try it.

 

“Yeah, never met a baby that hated it.” Tullk smiled. “They think it’s damn near the best game ever. Next to peek-a-boo that is.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Oh, it’s when you cover your face and then uncover it while saying ‘peek-a-boo’! They don’t realize that just ‘cause they can’t see you don’t mean you ain’t still there. To them, you keep disappearing and then reappearing.”

 

“Babies are so strange,” Yondu snorted.

 

“Yeah but stars know they ain’t the greatest damn thing ever.” Tullk gave him a pat on the shoulder before heading to the mess hall for lunch.

 

 

Yondu had to agree with his crewmate. Babies were pretty damn great, especially _his_ baby.

 

* * *

_That I will pick you up, like you for I_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth to all my American readers!!!


	5. Grand Entrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Literally just fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so sorry that this took so long to update, I have been having some pretty serious medical problems as of lately and with being out of school, most of my time is dedicated to work and sleep. Once school picks up again I should have more time to write (hopefully). I do apologize for such a long wait though! Hopefully once the medical stuff gets taken care of/figured out then I'll be able to dedicate my days off to writing instead of CAT scans and MRIs >.<
> 
> So, this chapter is basically fluff. Hopefully it makes up for my absence!

* * *

 

_On a park bench_   
_On a skyscrape_   
_On a mountain_   
_Oh yeah, whatever it takes_

 

* * *

 

 

Squeals of laughter echoed through the Captain’s quarters. Yondu had taken it upon himself to test out the “peek-a-boo” theory. So far, it was a resounding success.

 

“Oh man,” Kraglin laughed at one of Peter’s echoed squeals of delight as his father’s face materialized before him once again. “He loves this stupid game.”

 

“I know,” Yondu snorted and tickled his little son. “I read that babies don’t have the ability to understand that people are not just disappearing the moment that you can’t see them.”

 

“That’s so funny.” Kraglin laughed and readjusted Peter to his hip before standing up. “Have you found a job yet?”

 

“Not quite.” Yondu shook his head as he put his coat on. After the whole incident with discovering that Ego had manipulated him, Yondu had been skirting around known space in hopes of avoiding bother the celestial and Stakar, who no doubt had heard some sort of rumor through the grape vine. “There’s not much work out here and Stakar hasn’t sent me anything.”

 

“That’s odd,” Kraglin frowned as he strategically pulled on his coat while continuing to hold Peter. “Usually Stakar sends us some sort of job once every few weeks and it has been a while.”

 

“He’s heard something from someone I’m sure.” Yondu nodded as he took the baby from Kraglin. “There’s no way that me having a baby aboard my ship hasn’t gotten back to him in some way, shape or form.”

 

“So what do we do?” Kraglin asked as they left their quarters to make their way down the long, winding hallways towards the bridge.

 

“We wait,” Yondu said with finality. He was not going to argue this with his mate. “Stakar will have to contact us as some point. He’s going to want to clear up any misunderstandings.”

 

“At which point you’ll tell him the real story.” Kraglin finished, knowing exactly what his mate was thinking. A few decades of being mated will do that.

 

“Precisely.” Yondu gave his mate a smirk before he felt the ship lurch slightly. Rolling his eyes, he continued walking the final few feet it took to reach the bridge at a more brisk pace. “But until then we focus on Petey and making sure that these morons don’t _blow my damn ship up_.”

 

“Good luck with that.” Kraglin snorted as Yondu burst through the doors.

 

“What in fresh hell are ya morons doin’ in here?” Yondu asked sternly. Yondu didn’t really ever yell-his presence was commanding enough that he didn’t need to unless something was seriously wrong- but he did know how to talk in a menacing, but flat, voice. He typically used said voice when he wanted to lay down the law or whip his crew into shape. Right now, he was trying to do both.

 

“Sorry, Cap’,” Tullk said from his position at the dash. “The new kid hit the thrusters a little too hard. Won’t happen again.”

 

“See to it that it doesn’t. I don’t wanna run into any wall with my son.” Yondu scowled and took his seat at the top of the bridge where he could oversee the entire crew. He didn’t miss Tullk waking aforementioned newbie over the top of the head.

 

Peter cooed up at Yondu who smiled down at him in return. Over the past little while, Peter had begun to learn that his vocal range was not restricted to coos, squeals, cries and any variation in-between. Now, he was starting to babble nonsensical words at his parents and anyone else willing to give him more than a passing glance.

 

“Oh really?” Yondu asked his son Centaurian. He wanted to encourage his son but he couldn’t show his softness to his crew, so he stuck to speaking in a language that none of them knew and Peter could-and should-learn.

 

Peter giggle and babbled some more at his father.

 

“That’s interesting,” Yondu replied. “Tell me more.”

 

“Ya know,” Kraglin snickered from behind the Captain’s chair. “I won’t tell no one that you’re having a conversation with a nearly ten month old baby.”

 

“You’re not irreplaceable, Obfonteri.” Yondu growled as his mate rounded the chair to take his place at his own console.

 

“Mhm,” Kraglin just hummed. The nerve.

 

“I ain’t havin’ this discussion right now.” Yondu had to have the last word. “Change course.”

 

“Where we headed?” Kraglin asked as his console finished firing up.

 

“Contraxia,” Yondu didn’t miss the look Kraglin shot him before he continued to scroll through various reports on behalf of the engine room-Kraglin’s specialty. “Don’t give me that look. The crew needs time for relaxin’. They’re gettin’ antsy and askin’ too many questions.”

 

“I hate it when you talk like that,” Kraglin muttered so the rest of the crew couldn’t overhear.

 

“Whatchu talkin’ bout?” Yondu laid his accent on a little thinker in attempts to mess with his mate a little as he bounced Peter on his knees which encouraged the baby to experiment with new gurgles affected by the bouncing. It was highly intriguing.

 

“That!” Kraglin glared at his screen, pretending he was displeased with a report. “You don’t talk like that when we’re alone.”

 

“The less the crew knows, the better.” Yondu muttered as he booped Peter’s nose, getting a raspberry blown at him in return. “They ain’t need to know what I’m like behind closed doors.”

 

“You don’t have to hide the fact that you’re not stupid though.” Kraglin continued to scroll through his messages.

 

“If they think I’m not as smart as I am, they’ll underestimate me and that plays into my safety if they try anythin’ smart.” Yondu reminded his mate. They’d gone over this many times before. “If they want to start a munity, they’ll have me far underestimated and that’s a good thing.”

 

“I know,” Kraglin sighed and continued to type a message to the head engineer.

 

“Yous know I ain’t doin’ it ‘cause I thinks it fun,” Yondu smirked at his mate. He couldn’t give him a genuine smile in public; the crew would accuse him of going soft.

 

“Yondu!” Kraglin spun around to look at his mate with wide eyes.

 

“What?” Yondu blinked in surprise at him, just a few seconds ago they were talking about intelligence and now Kraglin looked like he’d seen a ghost.

 

“I just got a message!” Kraglin pushed a few buttons and Yondu received a forwarded message from Kraglin. “Stakar’s on his way to intercept us!”

 

“Ya sure?” Yondu asked despite the fact that he was reading the message for himself.

 

“Martinex sent the message so, yeah, I’m sure.” Kraglin said a little flippantly. Yondu didn’t mind though, he thought it was sexy. “What do we do?”

 

“We get ready for the longest conversation of our lives.” Yondu muttered and gave Kraglin a very knowing look. “And we hope he believes us.”

 

 

* * *

 

Stakar did not make quiet entrances. But to be fair, Yondu didn’t either. Stakar landed his M-ship with the grace of a seasoned pilot. As in, he didn’t hit anything or kill anyone.

 

The moment Yondu _heard_ (see: felt) Stakar land his ship in the hangar of the _Eclector_ , he handed Peter to Kraglin with the instructions to “stay until I tell you to come out.”

 

Yondu made his way through his crew to the hangar. The larger Ravager and his crystalized first mate Martinex greeted him upon his arrival.

 

“Stakar! Martinex!” Yondu greeted them with somewhat genuine enthusiasm. “What do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“We have some things to discuss with you, Yondu.” Stakar said bluntly.

 

“Alright,” Yondu drug out the word as he eyed both his previous captain and his crystal sidekick. “Shall we head to my office?”

 

“You have an office?” Martinex asked in somewhat disbelief.

 

“Of course I do!” Yondu said jubilantly as he motioned for the pair to follow him down the hall towards the bridge, stopping at a door and holding it open for his guests.“I just never use it.”

 

Martinex snorted loudly in amusement as they all shuffled into the room.

 

The office was decently sized and rarely used seeing as it was arguably the cleanest room on the ship. There was a large desk in the middle of the room with two chairs on the side closest to the door while a large office chair sat on the other side of the desk. There was little decoration in the room aside from the very used star-charts that hung on the walls.

The trio took their respective seats, Yondu in the Captains’ chair, Martinex in the chair furthest from the door and Stakar in the chair directly across from Yondu and closest to the door.

 

“We have a serious matter to discuss, Yondu.” Stakar cut to the chase as soon as the door swung shut.

 

“I figured as much.” Yondu sighed heavily but didn’t bother to keep up the ‘whatever could you be here for?’ act.

 

“Great, then I don’t need to bother with the greetings and ‘how are yous’,” Stakar smirked briefly before becoming serious again.

 

 

“Does the name ‘Ego’ ring a bell?”

 

* * *

 

_I would meet you_   
_Would you meet me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnnn~ 
> 
> The next chapter shall have all the Stakar, Martinex and Yondu your heart could desire. Also, I know Stakar isn't a bad driver (flyer?) but I figured that he still liked to mess with Yondu from time to time by making a scene here and there. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


	6. Life Update

Hello my dears! I am so incredibly sorry for not updating in a couple hundred years! I have had some pretty serious medical stuff happen to me in the past several months. I was paralyzed and had to do some really intense PT to be able to walk and move again. Then to top things off, I got accepted into my dream college as a transfer into their honors Pre-Law program so I've been running around (contextually speaking) trying to get everything together. I have EVERY intention of continuing this story (I have an entire storyboard written out) and I'm hoping to get a new chapter out soon but I can't (at this exact moment) tell you the date I can have it out by. I am so incredibly sorry that you all have been waiting so long and I appreciate every single one of you that continues to read, comment, and give kudos to my story. 

Thank you so so so very much!

<3 Bre

**Author's Note:**

> Feed the starving author with comments!!


End file.
